Lemon Heads
by booklover51089
Summary: Olivia gets some devastating news. Will lemonade mouth make it through?
1. Chapter 1

_A/n Ok So if you are reading this it means I got brave and posted. I gave you all a preview on a songfic turned story that I wrote and now I'm posting the full first chapter. If you haven't read my songfic I was told it is good so I recomend you read it. Thanks! R&R!_

_**_Disclaimer: I, Booklover51089, do not own Disney's Lemonade mouth or the novel written by _Mark Peter Hughes_. All ownership goes to Disney studios, Mark Peter Hughes and any associates I am unaware of. I am doing this simply for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. I made no profit out of this._**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Poets geniuses revolutionaries …<strong>_

These were the first words of the first letter I sent to my dad, well after _Dear Dad, _of course, and that letter, with those words, were the last thing he ever read.

I got the call after the performance, the one at Madison Square Garden. We were in the hotel, the 10 room penthouse suite that our producers had gotten us. I remember the feeling perfectly. The joy rushing from my body, only to be replaced by sadness and confusion. I remember that night like I was 10 minutes ago…

* * *

><p>"LEMONADE!" The six of us shouted, holding up our Mel's. We all simultaneously took a drink of the sour beverage, and the laughed at the others faces.<p>

"That was awesome!" Scott said slinging his arm around Mo.

"Amazing!" Charlie agreed. There was a sharp nock the beat of turn up the music. "That will Victoria" Charlie said heading to answer the door for his girlfriend. She was sorta' a groupie in a non-creepy way. She walked in and told us all how great we did and gave all of us hugs. Then one by one we sat and started just talking or sitting and listening. I was sitting next to Wen he looked over at me once and caught me staring. I blushed and stared at a now very interesting carpet. That's when determinate started blasting through the room.

"Sorry that's my phone." I murmured. I looked at the screen _Mesa, New Mexico._ "Um… I'm going to take this." I said smiling. I stood and walked to the other side of the room. "Hello," I answered the rest of the group's conversation picked up again.

"Yes hello. This is Captain Rose from the Mesa prison. I'm calling for Olivia white I need to speak to her about her father." A woman's voice said. I tensed slightly, I always found it hard dealing with things that have to do with my dad. "Can I speak to her?"

"She's speaking. What is it?" I said quickly and more quietly than before.

"Well, Miss White. I have some bad news." I felt the blood rush from my face. "In fact you might want to sit down for…"

"What happened to him?" I interrupted.

"Miss…"

"What happened?" I demanded. The group in the room got quite. I waited for Captain Rose's answer.

I heard her sigh. "He died…" she said more but I didn't hear it. My phone dropped from my hand and hit the ground. I sorta saw Wen get up, out of the corner of my eye, followed closely by Stella and Mo. They said something but I didn't hear as Charlie and Scott stood Wen reached me and put a hand on my shoulder trying to figure out what was wrong. I couldn't meet his eye. I pushed pass him and ran out the door. I took the stairs down. I saw the floor numbers rushing by. Once I reached floor 14 I couldn't take it anymore. I collapsed. Just sat there sobbing I was still in my clothes from the concert. I hadn't had time to change in the craziness of it all. It was being ruined by the mascara now. I sat there for who knows how long, before Wen had the sense to check the stair well. He found me there looking worse than I had the day Nancy died.

He wrapped his arms round me in a comforting way and said "It will all be ok." Even though he didn't even know what "it" was and it would never be ok. After I stopped crying on his shoulder, he texted Mo, Stella, Scott, Victoria, and Charlie where we were. Once they got there I told everyone what happened and they all sat there with me until. I felt good enough to get up and go back up stairs. We took the elevator back up in silence, me fighting tears. When I got upstairs I grabbed my phone from where it sat on the ground. I checked the call history to know how to reach captain rose than told everyone I was tired and headed toured my room after good nights from everyone and a long lingering hug from Wen.

I cried myself to sleep that night wishing for one thing, just simply for it all to get better.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ok guys this one is a bit longer than the others and kinda' a filler. Sorry once again foe use of the GLC center for A LM fic and as soon as they have our section up I'll move it sorry and thanks to my cousin for letting me use her name! I MISS YOU SO MUCH MAL!

THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW!

_**_Disclaimer: I, Booklover51089, do not own Disney's Lemonade mouth or the novel written by _Mark Peter Hughes_. All ownership goes to Disney studios, Mark Peter Hughes and any associates I am unaware of. I am doing this simply for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. I made no profit out of this._**_

The next day I got up before dawn. The rest of the band were all still in there room's. I slipped in my shoes and my white double button jacket over my long pajama pants and tank top. I slunk down the stairs. Being to restless to stand in an elevator. Once I reached the, almost empty, lobby I walked over to the window overlooking an already busy New York. I found it amazing that the world could keep moving while everything came crashing down around me… Then again I'm sure most people feel that way after… I was just about to finish that thought when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a young girl standing there looking at me wide eyed.

"A -are You Olivia from lemonade mouth?" She smiled up at me.

I smiled back lightly "Yes, I am" I crouched down to her level. "What's your name?" I asked.

Her eyes lit up "Malory!" She said beaming at me "I saw you last night! Look! See?" She pulled at the bottom of her shirt. I saw that it was one of the collectable shirts that were being sold last night.

"I love your shirt!" I said faking happiness.

"Umm… Would you mind signing something for me?" She asked in a hurried tone "It just I go back to Kansas tomorrow and…"

"I would love to sign something for you." I said interrupting her.

She smiled so big I thought I was going to break her face. I told her to hold on and stand right there and walked over to the desk to ask for a pen. A woman there told me she was her mom and that she was sorry if the was bugging me I told her it was no problem and that she was fine. Then I realized I had no paper and asked for a sheet as Malory's mom walked over to her daughter. As the receptionist searched for a non-used sheet I heard my name called. I looked over by the elevator to see Wen, Stella Charlie, and Mo get out. I see Charlie pull out his cell and text who I'm assuming is Scott. They walked over to me as the man working the desk hands me a sheet of hotel paper.

Stella started talking I shushed her and told them to follow me. We turned and walked over to Mallory just as the elevator opened Mo waved Scott over, and he ran a few steps to catch up.

Mallory's eyes were popping out of her head.

"Mallory, I'm sure you know my friend's, Wen, Stella, Mo, Charlie, and Scott."

She looked like she wasn't breathing. "Uh-hu." She said faintly.

I signed the sheet for her and passed it around. Once it hit my hand again I passed it to Mallory. Her mom asked if we would mind taking a picture. We happily obliged and told them to have a safe trip back to Kansas as they left. The elevator ride back up was silent. Once we reached our suite. We all just kinda' sat in the front room without doing anything until I asked, "Why did you all come down?"

They all shared a look. Then everyone looked at Wen. "I knocked on your door and you didn't answer, so I went in and when you weren't there I got worried…" He trailed off and blushed. I nodded and smiled lightly that he was so concerned. Stella looked at me worry in her eyes.

"Olivia, are you ok? Because if you want we can call of the rest of the tour…"

"No I'll be fine. I couldn't do that to you guys" We were going to spend a few weeks in New York you guys stay and I'll g back for the…" I trailed off not wanting to say 'Funeral'.

"No." Wen said with force he was still standing near the door. I looked up at him confused he had pulled himself together before running to find me he was wearing a dark green tee shirt and a pair of loose light blue jeans.

"What…" I started to say.

"I'm not going to let you go alone." He said he crossed the room and sat next to me o the couch. "I'm coming with you."

I stared at him in shocked but touched silence until Stella spoke up. "I'm coming two." She crossed from her chair to sit on my other side.

Mo stood and simply said "You need friends with you for something like this." She sat on the arm of the couch smiling at me.

Charlie stood and just looked at me as if saying "I'm coming and you can't stop me."

Scott stood last "Mo is right you really do need friends to get through this… trust me." Then he stood behind mo and smiled sadly as if remembering something upsetting.

I looked at each one of them shocked that they would do something like this for me. Then I through my arms around Wen, pulled away quickly blushed then stood to hug Stella. I hugged each one of the band in turn. Then looked at them and tried to say how I felt but just couldn't. The fact that they would support me this much… I couldn't speak how I felt. "Thank you." I said my voice cracking.

Then I broke down in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N OK! So this one is a total filler but it once again shows how supportive Olivia's friends are for her, and i know that some people want more Wen/Olivia from me sorry I'll have some in the next chapter OK? REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Wen Walked right over first and incased me in a hug. I laid my hands lightly on his shoulders and buried my head in his chest. I felt Stella's hand on my shoulder and heard Mo tell me it would be ok form just behind me. Charlie seemed to be at a loss for words along with Scott.<p>

We all just stood there for a while… Me shaking with sobs, Wen with his arms wrapped around me, Stella and mo both not really sure what to do and Charlie and Scott not doing anything.

I pulled out of Wen grip a few moments later not really wanting to leave the safety he always seemed to hold.

"Sorry…" I mumbled letting myself trail off no one said anything, they just stared at me sympathetic. 'I'm going to, um, go get packed up." My voice cracked slightly but I hoped they wouldn't notice. I rushed over to the room that was serving as mine and started to tidy up, before breaking down in tears. I tried to remain quite as I sank down on the bed, but I seemed to have failed. A few moments later I heard a soft knock on the door. I choked back tears and wiped my face before answering the door.

I stood to face Stella and Mo who walked right passed me and started putting my things in to my bags. I swung the door closed behind me and started to protest.

"Guys I really can do that…"

"Hush." Mo said quickly.

"Seriously…"

"She said hush" Stella cut me off. "We are not leaving you in here to cry by yourself."

"Stella!" Mo scolded, "What she means is that you have a lot on your plate right now and we are going to help you get through it no matter what." She walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders. I smiled at her as Stella walked over "Ya we aren't going to let you go through this alone."

"Thank you, guys." I gave them both a hug and then pulled away. "Any way I need to book a flight back…"

"Wen already did." Stella told me.

"Oh… Well that's nice ill have to remember to thank him. I do need to call that woman back…" I looked around for my phone." Mo and Stella had returned to the task of packing for me. "Have either of you seen my phone?" I asked slightly baffled about where it could be.

"Umm… Ya I did this morning Wen. Had it when he was telling us he didn't know where you were." Stella told me.

"Maybe he still has it…" I said turning toured the door. I walked out to the boys, who were still sitting in the front room, and in to a suddenly quite atmosphere. I had a strange feeling that they had been talking about me.

* * *

><p>AN OK I need your opinion Should the next chapter be what the boys were talking about in Wen's P.o.V. Or should I keep going from here? REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N OK! I took your advice and this one is in both of there PoVs And im sorry it is so short I will post a longer one next time OK! Here it is! Lets stall a little more!

Disclaimer-I do not own to see full disclaimer go to the first chapter.

Playlist of songs I listened to.

Secrets- one republic All the right moves- One repuplic Yellow- Coldplay Call It Karma- Silverstein Five Minutes to midnight- Boys like girls Last Friday Night- Katy Perry Clocks- Coldplay

* * *

><p>~Wendell Gifford~<p>

Olivia walked in to her room. We all stared at the closed door. We herd muffled sobbing. Mo and Stella both ran over to the room and pounded on the door. As soon as they were in I flopped down on the couch and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well this sucks." I said staring at the ceiling.

"No shit Sherlock." Charlie Snapped quickly while sitting in the recliner. "Her dad is dead. I think this is a disaster of any standard."

"Well I know that!" I sat up straight and glared.

"Why do you think it is even more of a disaster?" Scott cut in before Charlie could say anything.

"Well don't get me wrong the real problem still is helping Olivia, but I was going to ask her out."

Charlie raised his eyebrows at me "Olivia?" He said

"No, the queen of England." I snapped sarcastically. "Yes Olivia."

"Wen aren't you and Olivia already sorta dating?" scot asked looking confused."

"Well… Not officially. I mean we have been hanging out more than usual but…"

Just then the door to Olivia's room swung open to reveal Olivia who opened her mouth to say something then gave us a weird look as if she had heard what we had been talking about. She shook her head just barely if you hadn't been paying enough attention you would have missed it. Now my only worry was that she had heard everything I had said.

~Olivia White~

I was just thinking I was crazy when. Wen shared a nervous glance with Scott and Charlie. Now I was sure that they had been talking about me.

"Wen I was just wondering if you had my phone?"

"Oh! Ya, sorry." He stood and walked over to the little end table that was next to the door. "I just saw it on the floor this morning your door was open and you weren't there so… Ya."

He picked my phone up and held it out to me I reached for it. "Thanks." My fingers hit his as I grabbed it. That little spark of electricity that I always felt when I was near him increased. I looked him in the eye. If he couldn't tell I had been crying that was over now.

"It is going to be ok you know." He said not breaking his gaze. His eyes are so blue. I quickly looked down and let my hand any my phone drop to my side.

"I know." I said I let my eyes flicker back to him. "You're here."

I turned and walked back to my room. As I turned to shut the door I saw that he was still standing in the same place as before a faint smile playing on his lips. Then the door clicked shut.

* * *

><p>AN I promised fluff and I gave fluff. and sorry that Charlie is a little OOC


	5. Chapter 5

A/n OK! I HOPE THIS SHOWS UP BECAUSE MY COMPUTER SUCKS! So I know I promised a long chapter but iI am busy so this is what you get CONGRATS! I WILL HAVE MORE UP SOON!

R&R!

* * *

><p>~Olivia White~<p>

Three days, and 4 canceled reservations later, we were on the way to the plane back home. Wen had refused to let me carry my own bags so he was now trying to carry 3 bags to the luggage check at the same time.

"Wen I can carry my own bags you now?" I was half complaining and half grateful.

"Don't be complaining." Stella said from beside me. "I wish someone would carry my bags but being the odd girl out in the group I have to lug my stuff there myself."

Charlie and Scott, both being the gentlemen they are, were carrying their girlfriends' luggage.

"Plus I don't mind Liv," Wen said softly.

"You see he doesn't mind!" Stella practically shouted. We reached the luggage check then headed in mostly silence to our plane. We boarded and sat up front in first class.

I sat next to a window, Wen was next to me, Stella and Mo sat next to each other across the row. Scott sat by himself behind them. Charlie and Victoria sat behind Wen and I it was mostly silent amongst us as the rest of the passenger's boarded lots of people pointed and whispered but I didn't care. I was use to it… Mostly.

"Olivia?" Wen whispered we had been flying for about an hour. I had barely said a thing to anyone. It was really starting to sink in. My dad was dead. I would never see him again. I didn't realize that I was crying until Wen reached up and wiped a tear away. I broke down in to nearly silent sobs. I buried my head in to Wen's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. I fell asleep like that feeling sad but nicely safe in his arms.

~Wendell Gifford~

When I felt Olivia's breath even out I knew she had fallen asleep. I didn't want to wake her up so I slowly adjusted her just slightly so she could lay her head on my shoulder without straining her neck. I looked down at her realizing how hard this must be. I thought back to the night my mom left. The pain, the heartache. Everything I experienced times two. I was lost in my memories as I drifted off.

* * *

><p>AN Just want to let you know I will be away from my computer for a few day's! So this is all oyu get for a while it is short and a filler but it is a set up for later so ha!

REVIEW! AND GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N To lazy to do shout outs right now. Will do on next chapter sorry tired it is almost 2 am so..ya... I leave for vacation tomorrow and will be gone for a week. **LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**_

* * *

><p>~Stella Yamada~<p>

I looked across the aisle to see Wen and Olivia asleep on each other. I smiled lightly. Even though I was the "tough one", who stood up to a fight and practically lived battling whatever I could even if I didn't need to, I was still tired of them being oblivious! I mean come on! Will they just date already! I poked Mo and pointed at the pair. She looked over 'Awed' then turned to me a gleam in her eye that said she was up to something.

"Mo, I know that you want to see them together and you and I both know that we could be all cheesy and do everything in my deceptive power t get them together, BUT in Olivia's time of need it is not the bet decision to help her through this hard time!" The light in her eye dimmed and she dropped her gaze. "So what's your plan?" She looked up at me and smiled.

~Charlie Delgado~

Sitting on a plane with a mad girlfriend can get boring. I didn't know why Victoria was mad but she was and wouldn't tell me why. I tried to talk to her but she just turned and stared out the window. So I sat there until Stella called my name and I scooted over by Scott to listen to her and Mo's absurd idea.

"…So then Charlie you will follow me in to 'help me'" She used air quotes to emphasize 'help me'. I held back a laugh Stella is crazy. Just plain crazy if I was ever in a bad mood and needed to laugh I could call her and feel better the instant I heard her voice. I think she knows more of my secrets than any one even Victoria. "Then I will drop the tray and, Mo, you and Scott will come in to help with that leaving them alone."

I looked over at Victoria wondering if Stella could figure out why she was all upset. I decided I would talk to her later to see if she had any theories. I was thinking about this when the flight attendant came over the intercom to tell us to go to our seats and buckle our seat belts. I slid over to my seat as I went I was about to wake Wen and Liv up when I saw that they both had their seat belts buckled. I was amused that they could manage to fall asleep when still strapped to a plane. I sat leaving the two be and received a glare from my girl friend as I buckled my seat belt and texted Stella.

~Mo Banjeree~

Stella and I were discussing random details of the plan when she got a text. She read it responded and then set her phone in the drink holder of the seat.

"Who was that?" I questioned "and why are you being secretive about it?"

"It is none of your business and I am not being secretive about it." She responded defensively.

"Ya you are! You angled away when you responded got a goofy grin you saw who it is from!" I gasped and poked her "It's the mystery guy isn't it!" The mystery guy was a guy that Stella had been crushing on for the last few weeks. Olivia and I had been bugging her about it for what seems like ages, and _she_ had been denying his existence.

"There is no mystery guy!" She responded quickly a little too quickly if you ask me.

"There is too!"

Just then her phone buzzed again. We both looked at it. It sat there for a moment then we both dived for it. I grabbed it half a second before her and swiveled in to a position where she couldn't reach it.

"New text message from…" I looked at the screen disappointed. "UGH! It's just Charlie!" I handed here her phone and she quickly responded. "What are the two of you gossiping about?"

"Victoria," she answered vaguely.

"What about her?" I prompted

Stella sighed being slightly dramatic and turned to me "Well she is Being all mad at Charlie for no known reason and she is acting like he did something terrible and she won't even tell him what so he is asking me what I think it might be."

"Victoria is mad?" I asked I didn't realize anything was wrong.

"Ya and something is up with Charlie two. I can't figure it out though." She looked frustrated at this.

At this moment the flight attendant told us we would me landing in 3 minutes and to please wake up any sleeping passengers I saw her looking straight at our group. Stella asked Charlie to wake our sleeping duo up. Victoria looked mad at him when he quickly complied. In fact she looked upset when Charlie did anything for Stella. I smiled to myself dear Charles and Estella might not know what is wrong but I did. Victoria had a hard on case of jealousy.

~Olivia White~

I was about to be hit by a train. I was tied down by an evil villain to the tracks and then left to wait until I died at the last moment a hero swept in and saved me. The hero tilted his hat and then walked back to the train. I told him to wait but he hoped on the back and rode a way then the world started shaking.

"Olivia! Wen! Guys! Wake up!" I snapped a wake and the first thing I realized was how comfy my pillow was. Then I realize my pillow smelled really good like something I had smelled when going through my granddads old clothes some old classy cologne with a hint of chocolate. Then I realize my pillow was a shoulder and the shoulder was connected to a body and that body was Wen's. I quickly sat up blushing I looked out the window and ran my hand through my hair.

We were a couple hundred feet up and about to land. Now comes the hard part.

* * *

><p><em>AN Review and I will give you a shout out and a smile!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N HEY SOUL SISTA AINT THAT MR, MISTER ON THE RADIO! Sorry But i love me some train Well here it is after waiting a week! I hope it makes up for the time gap! :) ONE MORE TIME NO CONFIRMED COUPLES!_

_**_Disclaimer: I, Booklover51089, do not own Disney's Lemonade mouth or the novel written by _Mark Peter Hughes_. All ownership goes to Disney studios, Mark Peter Hughes and any associates I am unaware of. I am doing this simply for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. I made no profit out of this._**_

* * *

><p>~Olivia White~<p>

We got off the plane and were swarmed by paparazzi. "Why are you quitting the tour?" "Why did you come back to New Mexico!" "Wen, are you and Olivia dating!" More questions were shouted but we pushed through got our bags and jumped in to the waiting limo.

"How did they know!" Charlie was nearly shouting. "They are the press;" Stella responded "they always know."

I looked through the darkly tinted back window and saw a van with a star-shaped purple logo from some trashy TV show following us.

"Seriously do they have to bug us all of the time?" Charlie Exclaimed.

"Seriously it is like they have-" Stella began.

"No regard for our lives!" Charlie jumped in.

"Like they don't want to see us as a band they want us as a story with drama-" Stella began again

"Etched in to every moment of our-"

"Lives!" they finished the thought together.

We all stared at the two of them. They did this sort of thing a lot. It was weird and cool at the same time.

"Do you guys practice that when we aren't around?" Wen said eyeing them.

"Or do you just share a brain?" Mo questioned.

Stella rolled her eyes and Charlie scoffed as he threw his arm around his girl friend who shrugged him off. 'Weird' I thought.

As we pulled up to my grandma's house I nearly had another break down. I was seeing my grandma for the first time in nearly a month. I was happy even in the worst of circumstances. I jumped out of the limo saying a quick 'bye' to the band and telling them I would see them at practice tomorrow. I ran up the front steps bag in tow and quickly burst in side.

"Grams?" I shouted she walked around from the kitchen and her face lit up

"Olivia! Oh darling I'm so sorry." Grams' is my mom's mom so she is not as closely impacted as when my mom died. She hugged me in a bone crushing embrace.

"Thank you" I said again my eyes started to water "Oh sweet heart!"

She rubbed my back until I stopped crying. I coughed and told her I was going up to my room. I picked up Lemon, the cat Wen gave me, and headed up stairs I started to unpack. I was listening to the radio when more than a band started playing. It made me wonder what the band was doing, and what happened to the van that had been following us.

~Stella Yamada~

As the plane descended three things happened 1. I nearly puked 2 Mo kept looking at me funny and 3. Victoria glared at me.

Let me explain one and two.

On one I love flying. Emphases on _flying. _I don't like the following; descents, gravity, most landings annoying people the color yellow or bras that hook in the front.

So I don't like the feeling descents give me as gravity pulls me in to mostly bad landings in a plane filled with annoying people often wearing the color yellow and bras that hook in the front. It makes me puke. Luckily I leaned back closed my eyes and dug my nails in to my knees until we were at the gate.

On two Mo kept giving me this look like she knew something I didn't. I can't however explain number three it was creeping me out. We walked off the plane and head in too the press.

As soon as Olivia was out of the limo Wen hit his head on the window. We all gave him sympathetic glances and then went almost silent. I glared at the van tailing us out the back window Charlie and I got out at the next corner because we lived down the street from each other. As we walked we discussed theories on why his girlfriend was acting like he was J. K. Rowling and she had just read about a certain red heads death.

I was running short on ideas so I rambled off some sci-fi movie plots "An alien is in planted in her brain and is eating her brain stem." I said acting serious. "Yes that is what is happening. It is making her crazy."

He laughed sarcastically and nudged in to me. "Come on be serious!"

"I am and OH! - I know what it is she has been wearing a horcrux for too long!"

We had reached my house. It was empty because my parents were at work and my brothers at camp. "Ya that is totally it Stels She is being possessed by a piece of dark magic."

"Hey it could happen!" I defended. He laughed gave me a hug and said if I had any more theories write them down and send them to him.

As I reached my door I quickly turned around and shouted "Hey you know maybe it is just the imperio curse!" I shouted. Charlie turned back laughing told me that it was definitely that one than continued to his house. I walked inside and went to my room I dumped my stuff on my floor. Then I flopped ion my bed at took a nap. About an hour later I woke up and went down stairs. I sat on the couch flipping through TV channels. I wasn't really paying attention until I heard "Lemonade mouth breaking news next up on _Starstruck"_

I stopped to listen assuming it was just about the tour break. I was not ready for what it was about.

"Hi I'm Libby Lam with all of the hottest news and folks let's get down to it Stella Yamada Lead guitarist for the popular band lemonade mouth and there drummer Charlie Delgado Were seen walking together and hugging after the band mysteriously took a 'Break form there tour" I stared at the screen wide eyed. "So what do you think folks is this the start of a new celebrity couple? I sure hope so! If we can't have a Wen/Olivia relationship we should at least get this!"

My brain was only capable of one thought. _'SHIT!'_

* * *

><p><em>Well there you go IF YOU CAN SPOT ALL OF THE REFERENCES THEN YOU GET A SHOUT OUT! I AM GOING TO SE HARRY POTTER AT MIDNIGHT! YAY! REVIEW!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_A/n Internet was out... this is kinda short... And I started school and that mans less updates or more depends BTW's I am taking french so if i suddenly decide that Olivia or Stella or Wen someone can speak it it is for practice look for it in the next chapters..._

* * *

><p><em>"Hi I'm Libby Lam with all of the hottest news and folks let's get down to it Stella Yamada Lead guitarist for the popular band lemonade mouth and there drummer Charlie Delgado Were seen walking together and hugging after the band mysteriously took a 'Break form there tour" I stared at the screen wide eyed. "So what do you think folks is this the start of a new celebrity couple? I sure hope so! If we can't have a WenOlivia relationship we should at least get this!"_

_My brain was only capable of one thought.__'SHIT!'_

* * *

><p>Olivia opened the door to an energetic Mo, giggling like she did when Darren Criss was on glee.<p>

"You _have_ to see this!" she pushed pass Olivia and bounced up the stairs to her room.

Olivia swung the door shut and cautiously went up the stairs after her.

* * *

><p>At his house the light haired guitarist was strumming away when his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Wen.<p>

"Dude? Olivia and Mo are freaking out…"

* * *

><p>"YOU STUPID LYING BASTARD!" <em>oh god… She knows… <em>"My friends said I shouldn't go out with you!"

"Tor…" He tried to say

"I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED! YOU JERK!"

"Tori…"

"They said boy's in bands are nothing but trouble,

"Listen to me!"

"But you were sweet and so dead-god-Innocent! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"Will you listen to me for a minute!"

"I bet she said one word and you were wrapped around her stupid guitar playing FINGER!"

"TORI SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" She stopped talking and glared. "She lives down the street. We walked from the limo that we had stop at the corner to our houses. I hugged her because she is my friend! Nothing else! I'm sorry!"

"This isn't something you can just wave your magic drumstick and it will go away, Charlie! It's trending on Twitter! Ahead of Joey Richter's new car! Wait Darren Criss has a girlfriend?..." she said her eyes trailing back to her phone.

"It will be fine I will talk to Stella and the band and we will deal with this. We will schedule an interview or something! Ok?"

She stares up at him the anger already gone from her eyes. "Ok, I'm sorry I should know you wouldn't do anything like that…"

"It's ok, I'll call the guys."

* * *

><p>Little did Charlie know that Stella had left her phone at home, hopped on her bike, and pedaled as fast as she could to get as far as she could in as little time as possible. She stopped at the small park next to the elementary school laid her bike on the ground, sat down, and rested her head on a tree. She wanted a moment of peace to rest her mind and pretend that this never happened she never mover here she never met anyone and she didn't become famous…<p>

"HEY! YAMADA!" But the universe hats her so it decided to throw another person she didn't like at her.

"GO AWAY BEECH!" She shouted angry at his existence.

"Well, well, well someone is touchy today. I came over here for my friends benefit" She glared up at the boy hoping that if she kept her gaze on him, he would burst in to flames but she did let her gaze flcker to a group of guys (plus Jewls and the other chick who's name she never bothered to learn) and one guy staring intently at her. He smiled when he saw her look. Her gaze moved back to Ray. "What about him he looks the same as you. An air head jock."

"No need to get all defensive! He is just wondering if the rumors about you and Delgado are true."

"NO! GOD! The stupid press made it all up!"

"Oh well good to know" he smiled in a way that Stella couldn't place… almost Pleasant… and Fond? Fond of what her? Ya right! That's it Ray visited the Wizard and got his heart. Ha as if.

"Go away." Stella stated leaning back and closing her eyes. She herd Ray chuckle at her bluntness "See you around Yamada"

* * *

><p>"Stella isn't answering." Olivia said sounding nervous. "I called her twice."<p>

They were at the music hall Charlie had sent out a mass text to the group to meet there and he and Stella were the only two still absent.

"I texted Charlie 3 times he's not responding, but knowing him his phone could be dead."

"He did have it on during the flight. He beat his high score on TETRIS." Mo muttered.

"What do you think this is about?" Said Scott sitting on the piano bench they had migrated from back stage to up right where they normally left their instruments.

"Did you see Libby Lam's report on the band? She had a whole field day! Crazy couple ideas, she even said that the reason we came home is because Charlie and Stella are getting married!" Mo exclaimed.

"She said that?" Wen said almost laughing, before seeing Olivia drop her head slightly. So they couldn't see her eyes.

"Ya, and more! If they have to have story can it at least be true! I mean Stella and Charlie? _Stella and Charlie! _ That would never happen!" Mo said almost appalled by the idea.

"Well would it?" Wen said looking around his eyes meeting all of theirs in turn. A sense of unease settled through them all


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Blah blah blah, Sorry for the wait, Blah blah blah, So busy, Blah blah blah, I hate school. blah**

* * *

><p>Olivia stared up at the looming, pale building in front of her. It was clean she could give it that. A bit too clean for her liking. Whenever she had thought about her father for the past 9 years she had never imagined him being in a nice place. She felt guilty for that now. She reached for button to buzz herself in, but her hand dropped to her side before she could think about entering the building. She quickly turned briskly walked down the wide walkway and got in to her car. She put her hands on the steering wheel and rested her head back tears pooling in her eyes. <em>'I can't do this' <em>she thought _'not by myself.' _ She sat up and slipped her phone out of her pocket she pressed speed dial and listened while it rang. A single drop ran down her cheek as she fought back sobs.

Wen laid on his bed staring at his ceiling making patterns in the cracks. He was slightly miffed about what to do. He wasn't the leader of the band, in reality that was Stella, but he was the strong guy. Charlie was the soft, naïve one and Scott was the closest to mysterious they had. So he had to be the rock the one to fall back on, and he had no clue how to do that. It was like asking a dog to be a cat. Why, _why_, did all of this have to be happening at the same time? This thing with Stella and Charlie, the tour, and Olivia… Good god Olivia. Even with his Mom walking out he had no clue what to say, what to do, how to act… Olivia's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"WEN! Hey! Hey, Wen! Answer your phone hey!" He smiled as she shouted his name a few more times his mind pulling back to when they had recorded that. It was a week before they had been offered the tour. It had been sunny; they had been sitting out in Olivia's back yard waiting for the rest of the group to show up and she had stolen his phone and was going through his ringtones and was severely disappointed with the quality of them. She had quickly found the voice recorder and had made him a personalized ringer. A sad smile donned his face he silently wished he could go back to that day.

"Hey Livy what's up?"

On the other end of the line she smiled through her tears at her nickname. They had been sitting in a back both with Stella and Charlie when he had, not even thinking about it, called her Livy on accident instead of Olivia. They had all laughed and he had quickly apologized only to be told that she liked it and having her declare it her new nick name. That had been 4 weeks before Madison square garden. 4 weeks before…

"Wen? Can you do me a favor?" her voice was still raw and cracked on the last words.  
>Wen sat bolt up in his bed, hearing the hurt in her voice caused him more pain than he could even explain. "Anything, what do you need?"<br>she smiled at his helpful antics. "Can you drive out to the county prison?"

His voice caught in his throat. This is not what he was expecting. "Ya, sure...um... Now?"  
>"Ya now" she quickly murmured. Then as an afterthought she tacked on "If you can't it ok I can always text Stella or..."<br>"No! I mean, I'm already on my way so..."  
>it was a half truth he was pulling on his jacket so technically he was getting ready to go.<br>"Ok... I'll um see you when you get here..."  
>"I'll be there soon"<br>"bye..."  
>"Bye Livy."<br>He slid out the front do calling out that he was going to see Olivia and that he should be home for dinner as he locked the door behind him.  
>He slid in to his car and shot a text to Charlie.<br>_To: _Charlie  
><em>From:<em> Wen  
><em>Message:<em> Hey I'm going to be out of commission today sorry. Stuff with Olivia. You will have to deal without me. Shot me a text if there is an emergency.

He quickly sent it and was on his way.

**A/N ya its crap R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I suck It's short and was writen while watching Criminal Minds (Episode 2 Season 7 (I just love a pissed off Reid) In case you were wondering. I am addicted to that show... Plus Matthew Grey Gubler is hot.) Please be kind as you flame. I love you all. **

* * *

><p>Olivia's head rested its self against the seat back, pounding with extreme intensity. Most people in this situation would scramble around for a Tylenol, but for some reason it never helped her. She blindly reached for the controls on the dashboard until she found the radio button. She clicked it and let her hand drop.<p>

'_-compares no worries or cares regrets or mistakes our memories made who would have known how bitter sweet this would taste.'_

Adele's strong voice rang through the car. It's a great song and an easy one to lose yourself in. Olivia let her mind wander back in time.

Laughter ran through the air skipping and hoping its way to her ears. She smiled at the sound of her mother's clear strong laugh as she found her note.

'_Dear mommy,_

_I'm hidn n the yrd som wher if you canot find me then I am runnin away!_

_You have 10 minots!_

_Loev, Olivia'_

"Well I guess I just have to find my daughter then…" The blond headed woman mused strolling around the yard for the daughter who was clearly sitting in the bushes. "Humm… Not over here… Is she over here…" she said ducking her head under the patio table's table cloth. "No… well I just don't know where she could be…" She said plopping herself down on the step "I guess I'm short one daughter now then."

A blond five year old head popped out of the bushes. "I'M HERE MOMMY!" her voice rang out.

The older woman smiled at her daughter. "Yes you are." She stood wiping off her skirt. "Now unless you want to watch while I eat a Popsicle and you don't get one come on inside.

The song drew to a close and the bubbly voice of the mid day announcer came over the speakers. "And that was Adele with_ 'Someone Like You'_! Wow that's a great song and here's another! Lemonade Mouth's _Determinate_!"

Olivia groaned and quickly flicked the radio off. Her phone rang about 5 seconds later.

'_In another life I would be your girl. We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world. In another life I would make you stay. So I don't have to say you were the one tha-'_

"Hello?"

"Livy! Hey, I'm rounding the corner now. Oh, I see you! Ok hold on be there in sec."

"Mkay…"

"All right I'm getting out now."

Olivia could hear him turn off his truck and slide out. His feet resounded against the pavement as he walked around to see her.

"Hey," he said opening the passenger door and sliding in.

"Hi, thanks."

"Ya, of course."

"I just can't go in there alone."

"Ya, ya…"

"Well… Let's go then" She hopped out, walked around the car, and headed up the path. Wen slipped his hand in hers reassuringly. Olivia took a deep breath and raised her hand to the buzzer.

'_Visiting hours are not until 4 please come back later.'_

"Um… I'm Olivia White. I'm here to see Miss Rose."

There was a pause on the other line and then a buzz and the door clicked open. Olivia looked at Wen scared out of her mind knowing that she could easily have a break down. Wen squeezed her hand and then with his vacant one reached for the door.

A tall woman in a uniform met them inside.

"Hi Chief Rose, I'm sorry for your loss." She said stepping forward and reaching for Olivia's hand. "And who's this?" she said eying Wen.

"A friend of mine, Wen." She croaked back the thickness returning to her voice.

"Hi" Wen said offering her a hand to shake letting go of Olivia's in the process.

"Follow me please." Miss Rose said all but ignoring Wen.

Olivia glanced at her gangly friend and slid her hand back in to his. He smiled lightly as they slid through a door in to a narrow hall way. He couldn't help but think how natural her hand in his felt, how easily they fit together. He was brought back out of his thoughts but the sound of a door opening in front of him.

"Miss White, please, sit," The officer stated in a voice that made it more of a command than a request. Seeing as Wen hadn't been addressed he stood just behind and beside Olivia's chair his stance involuntary protective.

"Miss White I can only imagine what you're going through and I can only assume that you must have questions but there are a few things we must discuss before we get on to that. First of all we need to know how you want to handel your fathers funeral. We have discussed this with your grandmother and she wants' to see what you have to say be she thinks it best to bury him with your mother."

"Yes," Olivia cut in "Yes with my mom please." Her tone was stiff and when Wen looked at her eyes they were dull as if they had been blocked off. "What else?"

"Your father's possessions. He had a few things that we were holding from when he first entered the system." She indicated a box on her desk. It was the size of a shoe box, and a dull brown color. "Would you like to have them?"

"Yes," Captain Rose slid the box to the edge of the desk and Olivia picked it up and clutched it to her chest like a life line.

"One last thing your father was writing a letter when his heart attack hit. Addressing it actually." She pulled open the top left hand side drawer on her desk. A plain white envelope with

'Olivia White

2056 e S. Reid Rd'

Written in bold thick ink on the front of it. It had been closed and the ink was splattered where he had broken the pen in the first wave of the attack. Olivia took the letter with shaky hands letting the box sit on her lap. She stare at it for a moment then with no hesitation she flipped the lid off the box, not even glancing inside, dropped the letting inside and slammed the lid back on like it was Pandora's instead of her dad's.

She lifted her head to the officer in front of her and asked her voice stronger than it had been since Madison "Is that all?"

"Yes, it is." Captain Rose said a slight hint of shock in her tone. "Do you have any questions?"

"No, Thank you Captain Rose. I need to get going." A slightly rushed tone to her voice "I will see you."

She quickly exited the room Wen close on her heels the got buzzed out and Olivia quickly slid in to her car and peeled away. Wen, confused out of his mind at his friends odd behavior, slid in to his car.

Olivia down the block was blinking furiously refusing to cry. _Going there was a bad idea. _She preached to her self._ That was all,_ she thought_ it hurt to be where he was,_ but her eyes couldn't help but stray to the box sitting on her passenger seat.

* * *

><p><strong>The level of suckeage that you just struggled through astounds me... I am so sorry. <strong>

**If Reviews be the food of updates, Critique on!**

**OH AND WHO EVER CAN FIND THE CRIMINAL MINDS REFERENCE GETS A SHOUT OUT (Limit of one winner (first come first served basis))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Crap Crap Crap Compleet and total crap so very sorry about this swear the next one will be better shout out to for pin pointing the CM reference so very sorry.**

* * *

><p>Mo<p>

Charlie sighed and dropped his phone on the table. I hit his foot (which was propped up on the booth in between me and the wall.)

"What's up?" He looked at me and huffed.

"Honestly Victoria is angry at me for unknown reasons," I rolled my eyes _'unknown' _I mentally scoffed "Wen is off being all gaa-gaa with Olivia" I started to tell him that she needed him but he just raised his voice slightly and talked over me. "And both Scott and Stella are M.I.A. So basically you and I are the only band mates coming to the band meeting."

I had called the meeting earlier that day to sort out some Issues before tomorrow. The funeral was going to be hard, the paparazzi was going to find out the truth, the media was going to have a field day and most important of all Olivia… one of my closest friends was going through unspeakable pain.

"It has been 2 days- _2 days- _Since she went to talk to that Captain Rose or whatever and frankly she has been either cooped up in her room of sitting in the performance hall since. She hasn't touched the piano or her writing book she just sits there staring at that taped up box." He ranted "It's going to be hell tomorrow and they won't even admit it!"

"Charlie, every on deals with things differently. You, for one, plan the unplanable."

He shrugged lightly and peeled a piece of pepperoni off of his pizza. "It's still ridiculous" he grumbled in to his plate. My phone buzzed from its place on the table.

'_From: Olivia_

_To: Mo_

_Message: Hey, sorry I couldn't make it I'm working on what I'm going to say tomorrow.'_

The words were careful and calculated as to not put any emotion in to the phrase.

'It's fine. Can I come by later?' I quickly scrawled out.

I took a bite of pizza as I set my phone back down.

"Who is it?" Charlie said reaching for my phone. I hit his hand and threw a napkin at him.

"Olivia" I said but there was still a big chunk of pizza in my mouth so it sounded more like 'Obl-vi-ues'

"Oblivious?" he said with half a laugh "You trying to wipe my memory?"

I laughed and cleared my mouth "Olivia, she's working on her speech for tomorrow."

He made a face and checked the time. "Seriously they are 5 minutes late. Should we call them?"

"No I think we're all just a little worried about tomorrow."

"Well first real press thing since…"

"Ya…"

We fell silent staring at our pizza. He broke first.

"Will she be ok?"

"Would you be?"

"I don't know."

"I wouldn't."

"You have to wonder what Wen is going through. They were so close. Then… this…"

"Do you ever think about it?"

"About having my almost girlfriends dad die? No."

"No, stupid. About love."

"No. to be honest I don't quite believe in love. I don't think the state of the world totally agrees with love at the moment."

"Go watch some rom-coms and stop being so gloomy." I responded kicking him under the table. "Any who I have to go. You go smooth things over with your girlfriend. I'm going to round up Stella and try to talk to Olivia."

"Okay I'll do… something along those lines."

"So you mean you will go home play call of duty till you die for the 3rd time then you will play minecraft till you fall asleep?"

"Dead on."

"Bye dumbbutt"

"See you stupid."

Rolling my eyes I slid out the door the bell ringing behind me worrying about Olivia and tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Crap Crap Crap next will be better I promise.<strong>


End file.
